icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1950–51 Boston Bruins season
The 1948–49 Boston Bruins season was the Bruins' 27th season in the NHL. The Bruins finished 2nd in the league and lost to the Toronto Maple Leafs four games to one (with one tie) in the Stanley Cup semi-finals. Off-season After their failure to make the playoffs the previous year, the Bruins replaced coach George Boucher with Lynn Patrick. Patrick would coach the Bruins for the next four years, groom his replacement Milt Schmidt and then become the Bruins general manager in 1954. Regular Season and Bill Quackenbush in the Bruins home jerseys worn in the 1950-51 season.]] In order to provide better contrast when viewing teams on black and white television, the league had its six member teams pick what jersey (light or dark) they'd wear at home. Montreal chose their red jersey, the Rangers their blue while the other four teams, including the Bruins, adopted their white jerseys for use at home. After a winless October, GM Art Ross shook the team up by making two multi-player trades on November 16, 1950. Ed Harrison and Zellio Toppazzini went to the New York Rangers for veteran Dunc Fisher while Leo Boivin, Fern Flaman, Phil Maloney and Kenny Smith went to the Toronto Maple Leafs for Vic Lynn and Bill Ezinicki. Both trades saw the Bruins acquire veterans, who'd play their last NHL seasons with the Bruins. While the Ranger trade had little future impact, the Bruins would come to regret losing Flaman and especially Boivin, a promising 19 year old. They'd re-acquire both by 1954. Flaman would captain the Bruins for 6 seasons and Boivin for 3. With the assignment of veteran Jack Crawford to the minors, Milt Schmidt became team captain and experienced a renaissance along with his former Kraut Line member Woody Dumart. They finished 1-2 in team scoring, Schmidt finished 5th in league scoring, won the Hart Memorial Trophy as league MVP (beating out Maurice Richard) and was a First Team All-Star. The loan of Max Quackenbush saw him re-united with his brother Bill Quackenbush, the Bruins top defenseman and assistant captain. Max and Bill were sometimes paired together, the first time in Bruins history that a defense pair were brothers. Final Standings Game Log Playoffs Toronto Maple Leafs 4, Boston Bruins 1 (One tie) Having last met in the 1949 Semi-finals, the Leafs dispatched the Bruins again by a 4-1 series score with one game ending in a tie. Game 1 at Maple Leaf Gardens Game 2 at Toronto was a rough affair. Johnny Peirson suffered a broken cheek and was lost for the remainder of the series. Game 3 at Boston Garden Game 4 at Boston Game 5 at Toronto Game 6 at Boston Player Stats Regular Season ;Scoring ;Goaltending Playoffs ;Scoring ;Goaltending The tie game on March 31, 1951 was not credited towards the game totals. Note: Pos = Position; GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes; PPG = Power-play goals; SHG = Short-handed goals; GWG = Game-winning goals MIN = Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; GA = Goals-against; GAA = Goals-against average; SO = Shutouts; Awards and Records *Hart Memorial Trophy: Milt Schmidt *Bill Quackenbush, Defence, NHL First Team All-Star *Milt Schmidt, Centre, NHL First Team All-Star Transactions *Trade Ed Harrison and Zellio Toppazzini to the New York Rangers for Dunc Fisher on November 16, 1950. *Trade Leo Boivin, Fern Flaman, Phil Maloney and Kenny Smith to the Toronto Maple Leafs for Vic Lynn and Bill Ezinicki on November 16, 1950. *Trade Steve Kraftcheck to the Detroit Red Wings for the loan of Max Quackenbush for the 1950-51 season on December 5, 1950. *Trade Ross Lowe to the Montreal Canadiens for Hal Laycoe on February 14, 1951. Farm Team Hershey Bears, American Hockey League Trivia *No Bruins recorded a Hat trick this season. Gallery See Also *1950–51 NHL season References * Boston Bruins season, 1950–51 Boston Bruins season, 1950–51 Category:Boston Bruins seasons